When Did I Fall For You?
by Fluffy99
Summary: Sasuke can't believe how much he misses Naruto. Naruto can't believe Sasuke's back. SASUNARU! *WARNING! YAOI!*


**WHEN DID I FALL FOR YOU. SASUNARU**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto.

**A/N: **This is a yaoi story, so if your NOT a shipper of Naruto and Sasuke, then I suggest you turn around and hit that back button. :)

**CHAPTER 1: IM COMING HOME**

Naruto lay motionless in his bed, not caring that he was freezing his ass off or that his neck was straining. His mind was set on one thing and one thing alone. Sasuke..

Sasuke was gone. He's told himself this many times, and it got harder each and every time. He's caught glimpses of the boy, and he pleaded for him to come home, to come back. He never did. Naruto felt like everyday, his heart was breaking in more and more savage ways. He missed his sarcastic voice, his angry attitude. He missed the way he'd call him "dobe." Naruto let tears streak down his face. It had been 5 years since he'd seen Sasuke, and Naruto feels he'll never see his face again.

"Sasuke-teme? Why did you leave me?"

* * *

><p>Sasuke ran as hard as he could. Were? Hell if he knew. He just needed to get away, to go. He needed to get that dobe out of his mind.<p>

A lot of things happened these past years. Eventually, he had killed his brother, in a brutal task was troublesome and difficult, leaving him with broken bones and scars, but he managed to defeat his brother. Shortly before, he felt he was much stronger than his master and didnt want to give his body to himl, so he went ahead and killed Orichimaru. Soon, hima ndhis group, Taka, joined the Atasuki. But eventually, onhis attempt to kill the Kage Summit, he killed anyone who stood in his way, not giving a care about his comrades. He even killed his comrade Karin and succesfully successfully gained his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, and his apth after that became corrupted and twisted, mostly thanks to Tobi. His hatred for the village grew strong, but his hatred for the blonde died more and more. But after everything, Kakashi, his whole villlage and even Sakura lost all hope in him. Except Naruto. Every life he took, every bloody battle, ended up making him think about Naruto even more. _What if this was Naruto? What would Naruto say? Would he still hold his forever bond with him if he knew what a monster I am? _He asked himsef these things everyday.

_Now what?_ He thought._ I've gotten revenge, I've killed my brother! I've grown strong! Yet...I still don't feel satisfied. Not one bit_. Sasuke paused and landed on a tree, burying his face in his hands. _Why? It's been so long, why can't I forget him! Why doesn't he hate me!_

"DAMN YOU NARUTO!" he shouted into the empty forest, listning to his voice carry through the trees.

Sasuke remembered the boys golden blonde hair that was a mess atop his gorgeous face. The whiskers made his big blue eyes stand out, and his radiating smile always made Sasuke smirk.

_"SASUKE! I'M NOT GONNA LOOSE TO YOU, YOU HEAR ME? I WILL BECOME HOKAGE!"_

Naruto's annoying voice stuck in his head, repeating itself over and over. Sasuke remembered when he and the dobe used to go on mission when he was a part of team 7, and he remembered one specific mission perfectly.

* * *

><p>''Sakura, let Naruto go!'' Kakashi called from behind the pinkette, who was currently strangling the life out of Naruto. It was a cold, grey morning.<p>

''Why? Did you hear what he said?"

''Yes, and frankly I don't really care that your hair is 'frizzy' today! Let's get a move on, these documents aren't gonna walk themselves to the Sand."

Sakura's hands instinctively went up and smoothed her hair down. "Is my hair THAT bad? Oh god, what will Sasuke-kun say when he sees me?"

"Move. That's what. Your in my way." Sasuke stepped out from the shadows, and confronted Sakura.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry Sasuke!" she sputtered, patting her hair down furiously. Sasuke payed no attention to her though, but makes his way over to the blonde.

"Oi, dobe. Are you gonna get up? Or are we gonna leave without you?" he called to Naruto, prodding him with his foot.

Naruto raised his eyes up wairily to Uchiha and frowned. "Shut up, Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes shot up. Was this uncertainty in Naruto's big blue eyes? No, actually, his face showed absolutely no emotion._ Strange.._he thought. And no loud, annoying comments were retorted back to him. That made Sasuke frown. Seeing the baka get all worked up was one the most amusing things seen.

Noticing Sasuke's confused frown, Naruto sprang to his feet, shoving his face up to Sasuke's, inches away from touching his nose.

"And what makes you think Kakashi-sensai would leave without me? I'm one of the most important people on this team!"

Sasuke snorted. "Oh really?"

"Yeah."

Sasuke suddenly stared at the boys lush, pink lips. He remembered how soft they felt on his own, when they got accidentally shoved onto him. He let a smirk play on his own.

"Hey dobe, you better be careful. Remember what happened last time you were this close to my face?"

Naruto's face suddenly turned dark crimson, and he inched away from the raven-haired boys face. "I-I...I mean, you-"

"Who cares? Cmon let's get going!" Kakashi called out to them, pointing in the direction of which way to go. The team set off, documents in hand, ready to go.

* * *

><p>"Ahhhhhhh! Were almost across our borders! It's my turn to hold the scrolls now Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed, extending a hand towards the Uchiha. Sasuke looked at the hand and scoffed, turning his head.<p>

"No."

"No? No! NANI! What do you mean NO!"

"I mean what I said. No."

"Naze Sasuke!"

"Cuz. You'd probably loose it, making us fail the mission."

"I would NOT! Just give me the damn scroll Bastard-Teme!"

"What did you call me?"

Naruto smirked. "Bastard-Teme."

Sasuke growled. "Dobe, just shut up."

"NO. Give me the scroll!"

"NO!"

Kakashi smiled behind the two arguing boys."Hey Sakura, isn't that cute? They have pet names for each other!"

Sakura giggled. "Dobe. Bastard-Teme. Hee hees!"

Sasuke and Naruto turned there heads and shouted in unison, "SHUT UP!"

Suddenly, Naruto lurched for the scroll, launching himself at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged Naruto, but ran into Naruto's shadow clone. Naruto smiled gaily and plucked the scroll from Sasuke's hands, sticking out his tounge.

"Haha! See teme, that wasn't so-AUGH!"

This time, Sasuke launched himself at Naruto, making them stumble into a forest next to them.

"Ow. Ow! OW! SASUKE! Cut it out! OUCH!"

"Give me it back!"

"NOOO!"

Sasuke gripped the scroll, scrambling after Naruto, who was running blindly away. They tussled, and spit and hissed, but neither of then slowed down there pace. Now speeding across the forest, Sasuke looked past Naruto's shoulder and gasped.

"Naruto. NARUTO STOP! LOOK BEHIND YOU!"

"Haha I'm not THAT stupid Sasuke. I know what your trying."

"No seriously Naruto stop, were going to fast and were not gonna-"

"Shut up!"

"IDIOT JUST LOOK-AUHH!"

"What? AH!"

Naruto felt his feet loose solid ground, and he began to soar into the air. Beyond the forest, lie a giant crater, and he was currently plummeting down into it.

"Oh shit! SASUKE!"

Standing on the very edge stood Sasuke, clutching the bark of a tree. "NARUTO! NARUTO! WHERES THE SCROLL!"

He heard Naruto's distant scream, "YOU BASTARD! IM FUCKING ABOUT TO DIE AND YOUR ASKING ABOUT A DAMN SCROLL? HELP ME!"

Sasuke sighed. He gathered chakra into his feet and began to run down the side of the crater, speeding as he went further.

Naruto stared down at the ground, which he was seconds away from. _Shit. Shit shit shit shit! I'm gonna die!_ Closing his eyes, he waited for the impact. Suddenly, he halted. Inches from the ground, he opened an eye, then another. Sasuke hauled him onto his back and began to run back up the crater wall.

"Idiot. You lost the scroll. See? What did I tell you?" Sasuke scorned the boy.

Naruto sighed and gripped his arms around the Uchiha's chest. Sasuke flinched at the contact, uncomfortable. Ignoring the fact he had the idiot on his back, he trudged back up, hopping and landing back on the forest floor, dropping Naruto on his butt.

"Uh, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, looking around.

"Hn?"

"Where the hell are we?"

Sasuke looked around too, frowning. "I dont know. Great! See what you did NOW? Were lost, god knows how far we went from the path."

"MY FAULT? YOU pushed me into the damn forest Bastard!"

"Yeah, but YOU kept RUNNING!"

"Whatever! Let's just here wait until Kakashi-sensai finds us."

Sasuke plopped on the ground, relaxing against a tree. "Whatever. But your going to explain what happened to the scroll."

Naruto sighed and sat down. Then, he felt something on his nose. Something moist. "Uhm Sasuke, I think it's gonna-" Naruto paused.

Suddenly it began to pour, heavily.

Sasuke grumbled. "Great! This is going to wash off our scent! Fuck! Naruto your such bad luck!"

Naruto rounded on Sasuke. "Shut UP! STOP BLAMING ME FOR EVERYTHING!" He stomped over, huffing, under another tree, opposite of Sasuke. "After the rain stops, your gonna help me find our way back."

Sasuke snorted, but didn't reply. And the two sat in utter silence, listening to the pitter patter of rain, and feeling the cold, sting of the freezing rain on their skin.

* * *

><p>"Kakashi-Sensai? Where are they? Why hasn't the search dogs found em?" Sakura asked nervously.<p>

Kakashi sighed. "Sakura. It's raining. They probably lost the scent."

Sakura gulped. "Now what?"

"I don't know. Judging by how long the dogs have been gone, they're far. Very far. I've never gone into that forest, so I'm not familiar with the surroundings." Kakashi sighed again. "This is going to be troublesome."

* * *

><p>Naruto lifted his head. "Hey. Sasuke. Sasuke! The rain! It stopped!" he said, hopping up.<p>

Sasuke frowned. "Yeah, but it's night. Too late to start finding our way back. We'd get even more lost."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Sasuke shivered. It was freezing. He let out a sigh, seeing his breath.

"BRRRR. It's s-so-o-o c-c-old-d-d." Naruto sniffled, sneezing into his wet sleeve. Both of their clothes was still wet from the rain.

"We have to take off these clothes. We'll die from hypothermia if we dont." Sasuke called to Naruto.

"Oh sure, then I'll just change into my spare clothes I brought! Sasuke, we'll freeze our asses off it we DO."

"Not if we..." Sasuke stopped and frowned.

"We what?" Naruto asked edging closer.

"Nothing. Nevermind. Just go to sleep." he said, peeling off his shirt, hanging it on a branch.

Naruto sighed and pulled off his clothes, hanging them next to Sasuke's. He crawled next to a tree, hugging himself. The blonde soon fell asleep, shivering.

Sasuke shivered from his tree, still awake. Taking his clothes off helped a bit, but his ass was so cold it felt like a nipping from a cat. He looked over at Naruto, who was trembling from the cold. He coughed and hugged himself pitifully. Sasuke sighed. At this rate, they weren't going to last the night. It was at a freezing point, and the two boys were stuck in there underwear. They both needed heat. And fast.

Sasuke sighed loudly and heaved himself up, scooting near Naruto. Hesitantly, he touched Naruto's arm. Suprisingly, it was a bit warm. The warmth spread to his fingertips, and Sasuke sighed contently. Then, in one motion, he swooped Naruto into his arms, and nestled on the tree. He snuggled the boy close, sighing in relief. He was so WARM! His excellent heat filled his whole body with warmth and Sasuke couldn't fight the urge to cuddle the blonde. Suddenly, Naruto stirred in Sasuke's arms. Turning around, Naruto snuggled into Sasuke's bare chest, sighing contently in his sleep.

Sasuke blushed fiercely. _Push him off. Push him off!_ He screamed in his head. _This was wrong! So wrong! Just PUSH HIM OFF!_ But he couldn't bring himself to do it. So sighing in defeat, he wrapped his arms tightly around Naruto, pulling him as close as he could, and feel into a deep sleep. Warm.

...NIGHT PASSES -W-...

Sasuke yawned loudley. Opening his eyes he groaned at the intense light radiating on his face. It was morning. Sasuke yawned again, strecthing. He hadnt slept that well in months. He shifted his legs, but felt something heavy stopping them. Looking down, Sasuke gasped. Naruto was snuggled close on his lap, face buried in his belly button. Unsure of what to do, Sasuke sat limp, shocked. Then, Naruto lifted his head and blinked away his sleep.

"Mmmph...morning Sasuke. I slept really well last night! Did you? Surprisingly, i was REALLY warm. Like I had a blanket and I...I..." he paused and looked down, then back at Sasuke, then were he was sitting, laughing nervously. Naruto then closed his eyes, put his head down on Sasuke's stomach and pretended to fall asleep.

"I'm still asleep, I'm still asleep. Probably just need to wake up. Anytime now. No wait. I'm not asleep. Oh my god.."

Sasuke frowned and shoved Naruto off his lap, standing up. In response, Naruto sat up and leaned against the tree.

"Sasuke? What the hell happened last night?"

Sasuke growled. "Shut up. Dont you think for a second THAT happened."

"I DIDNT, I JUST WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, GOD DAMN IT!"

Sasuke sighed and sat down, pulling on his shirt, tossing Naruto his now dry clothes. "Last night, it was obvious we were gonna fucking die from the damn cold, so I..uhm..used you for warmth..."

"You mean you cuddled with me." Naruto said, arching a blonde brow.

Sasuke's face turned crimson. "NO, I did not CUDDLE with you! I told you, I needed heat, and you happened to he the only living human near me to have such a thing."

Naruto smirked. "Whatever Sasuke, you can deny it, but the feeling of warmth I got last night didn't come from you just "using me." I was more than likely wrapped up in your arms, held tightly against your chest, your breath..."

"SHUT UP? ARE YOU GAY OR SOMETHING?" Sasuke fumed, redder than normal.

"No. I'm just stating a fact." he said, slipping on his clothes.

"Whatever..." Sasuke pondered for a moment. "Naruto? Tell me. When I Uh..."used" you, you were very warm. But...if you were so warm..why were you shivering? No, more like trembling?"

Naruto let his mind wonder. Then, he smiled. "Yeah, I guess the warmth was coming from Kyuubi. He was probably trying really hard to keep me warm. But, all the heat he gave me, instead of heating ME, it seemed to, I dunno, leave my body. It needed an insulator, so basically the heat was radiating out of me. You see, back at home, if I sleep at night without a blanket, and if it's even the slightest bit cold, I'll freeze my ass off all night and probably catch a cold. The blanket acts as an insulator to my heat, letting me absorb the warmth. So when you uhm...held me...your body responded with mine, letting the heat flow into you, and expel back into me. Kinda like a cycle. But with my blanket, the heat doesn't GO into it, it just gets sent back immediately. Take Sakura-chan. She's punched me plenty of times, so I know how her skin feels. Its like my blanket, room temperature. Not to cold, not to hot. So my heat never flowed into her. But..your skin..is..well..different. Its not cold, but it's not warm. You also get very cold, very easily. So my skin acts like a heat solution for you, and you then preserve that warmth, and recycle it back to me. This has only happened with you Sasuke. I know this sounds weird, but I guess we're like a match. We're healthy for each other."

Sasuke tried to let his mind process all this. And the first thing that popped in his mind was, _'The hell? When did Naruto get so smart?'_. Then, he let his words really sink in. Match? Only one? Sasuke's mind began to blur. But then, suddenly it became utterly quite.

Clearing his throat, he calmly replied, "That makes sense."

Naruto looked at him curiously. "Uh...Sasuke? Can I ask YOU a question?"

"What?"

"Well..." he fidgeted, staring at his toes. "I-I wanted to know..what you think of me. What I am to you. Am I your friend?"

Sasuke stared at the boy for a moment. What was Naruto to him? Were they enemies? That's what most people thought. Rivals? Yeah. Friends? Not so sure...he had mixed emotions for the boy. He's never really thought of this topic before so he really had no clue.

"I dunno." Naruto frowned.

"That's not a good answer. I want a yes or a no. Am I your friend."

"I told you. I DON'T KNOW."

"Why? Maybe you feel different? Do you hate me?"

"No."

"Do you like me?"

"I dunno."

"AUGH! SASUKE! Your so...AUGH!"

"I'm AUGH? That doesn't make any sense.."

Naruto paused for a moment, then smiled slyly. "Hey...or maybe...you have a CRUSH on me! HAHAAH!"

Sasuke's cheeks flared. "DON'T BE STUPID, I'M NOT GAY!"

"So? You don't have to be gay to like me. Gay guys just like penises."

Sasuke wanted to strangle him. But then he thought for a moment. Did he like the boy in that way? He's never fell in love with any girls, and none have appealed to him. And Sakura is so damn ANNOYING, Jesus, Ino is 10X better than that obsessive bitch. Why doesn't she just see that he ISN'T interested, and NEVER will be! They have nothing in common, and he wouldn't mind snapping that ugly head of hers off if he could. (TAKE THAT YOU FUCKING DAMNED SASUSAKU FANS! :D FUCK ALL OF YOU! :3) Naruto, on the other hand is SO much different. He is unique. Special. And even Sasuke had to admit, he was down right ADORABLE. They were actually pretty close, even bonded. However, Sasuke would never admit that to the dobe. He came to a conclusion. His thoughts on "liking" Naruto were troubled, so he settled that they were best friends. In fact, he was his only friend. Sasuke suddenly widened his eyes in realization. _'You must kill your best friend, if you ever want to kill me.' _Sasuke's breath caught and he felt light headed. No, he can't be friends with Naruto. Itachi's words flowed his mind. He could never, ever bring himself to kill Naruto.

His anger swelled inside him.

"Hey, nevermind! Naruto you want a real answer? I'll give you a damn answer! Your answer is no. No, I will _NEVER_, EVER like you! Not even in a friendship way! And _ESPECIALLY_ not in a relationship way! Why would I? Your a weak, pathetic loud loser who will probably go nowhere in life!"

Sasuke stopped when he saw the explicit pain seer through Naruto's eyes. The boy flinched, but kept staring at the Uchiha, clearly hurt.

"Yeah, you heard me! Your just a loudmouth loser, you'll_ NEVER_ become HOKAGE. Hell, I don't think you'll even be a Shinobi! And friends? Haha, more like rivals. I despise you Naruto, I-"

_**"****STOP!"** _

Sasuke felt a hard fist jam into his gut.

"JUST _**STOP**_!" Naruto screeched.

His pain chocked voice was filled with despair. "Just...stop."

Naruto's eyes were pooling tears, and they fell in flooded down his checks. A look of pure anguish stuck on his face.

"Why? All I ever wanted was..no. You know what? I'll leave you alone, "rival." he practically spat out the word. "You have all this hate for me, then I'll keep my feelings shut. Go and be the jackass you are for the rest of your damn life, I won't interfere again."

Naruto broke into silent sobs, and then quickly regained himself, wiping his face. Turning his back to Sasuke, he prepared to dash into the forest. Then, he heard voices from afar.

"Yo! NARUTO! SASUKE? Can you hear me?"

Naruto lifted his head. "Kakahi-Sensai? KAKASHI-SENSAI! WERE HERE!"

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun are you alright?" Sakura suddenly came bursting in, shoving Naruto out of the way. She ran up to a dazed Sasuke.

Shaking his head, Sasuke looked at Kakashi. "I'm fine." Naruto began to head deep into the forest.

"Whatever, cmon Kakashi-sensai, I'm hungry and tired and hurt. I just wanna go home."

As they headed off, Sasuke stared at the back of the blondes head the entire trip home.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sasuke. What happened with you and Naruto? You two seem timid." Kakashi whispered to his pupil, now walking next to the boy in the village.<p>

Sasuke looked at his master. "Stuff." he replied warily.

"Huh. I never would have guessed. Sasuke, Naruto looks absolutely devastated. What did you do to him? He hasn't come out of his room for days."

"What?"

"You heard me. He's locked himself up in there, and he's not coming out. I leave him ramen outside his door, but he hasn't even taken ONE. That means he's either REALLY sick to not eat RAMEN, or you did something."

Sasuke sighed. Sitting down on a cart, he began to explain everything that happened those past few days. After he was done, he put his head in his hands.

"I just don't want to end up hurting him."

"Sasuke, it's none of my buisness now, but you really need to go talk to the boy, before he starves himself."

"I don't have anything to say to him."

Kakashi stuck his nose into his book and began to walk away, calling over his shoulder,

"Just go and tell him how you really feel. Tell him your sorry."

* * *

><p>Sasuke kicked a pebble aimlessly along the path to Naruto's. Why was this taking so long? He's been through this route thousands of times, but everything looked different. It felt like he'd been walking for hours, even though it's been merely 5 minutes. Sighing, he hauled his way up the spiral steps to Naruto's apartment, slowing his pace as much as he could. What would he say to the boy whos heart he had just ripped out a few days ago? I'm sorry? Ha! Like that'll help. Frustrated, he kicked the wall next to him, leaving a dent. He growled and races up the steps, at a monsterous pace. He proceeded to the apartment, ready to rip open the door when he noticed the many, many unopened ramen packages laying on the welcome matt. Worried, Sasuke began to pound on the door.<p>

"NARUTO! NARUTO OPEN UP."

Silence.

He tried again.

"I MEAN IT NARUTO, OPEN UP!"

Once again, the eerie silence remained behind the door.

Frustrated, Sasuke gathered chakra in his feet and lept off the railing of a window, running on the walls behind the building. When he found the exact window he was looking for, he smashed it into pieces, hoping in. When Sasuke saw his surroundings, his heart lurched. It was utterly CLEAN in the apartment, the bed was made, table cleared, everything was tidy. Naruto hadn't been in this room for 5 days straight. Angered, Sasuke thought of were the baka could be. Then, Sasuke opened his eyes in realization. He started off for one reasonable place he could be.

* * *

><p>"Sakura! Sakura dear! There's a nice young man at the door for you!"<p>

"Is it Naruto? Mom, I told you, he's staying here for a while!" Sakura called downstairs.

"No, I think that's that Uchiha kid your always talking about!"

Upstairs you could hear a loud crash, and in a split second, Sakura stood before the door, closing it behind her violently.

"SASUKE-KUN! What are you doing here?" she giggled nervously.

"Where's Naruto. I need to talk to him."

"Uhm...i don't know what.."

"Cut the shit Sakura, I KNOW he's here."

Sakura sighed. "I knew he was an idiot to hide here..." she mumbled to herself. "Sorry Sasuke-kun, he's actually gone off somewhere. Maybe he was looking for you. He hasn't left my house for a few days..oh Sasuke he's so sad! And he won't tell me why! All he said was he never wanted to bug you anymore, so he wanted to just disappear!" she frowned. "Sasuke, your approval means a lot to Naruto. You know that right?"

Sasuke's forehead crinkled. "I need to find him."

"He might..oh...Uhm, Sasuke..?"

Sasuke heard the pause of shuffling feet. Then, her heard a gasp, followed by the retreating of feet. That had to be him.

"NARUTO! NARUTO!" he shouted, turning around. He caught a glimpse of orange, and he began to dash after him. He caught up quickly, grabbing onto the orange jacket. But as he proceeded to yank it still, it poofed into a cloud of smoke. _Damn it_! It was a shadow clone. Suddenly he heard a voice, a hard, icy voice.

"Sasuke." Turning around, he saw Naruto. His face was frostily bitter. And his eyes shone hatred, and pain. Lots of pain.

"N-Naruto?"

"Oh, he stills remembers my name?"

Sasuke frowned. Naruto had changed.

"Naruto. What-what happened to you?"

Naruto suddenly exploded. "What happened? WHAT HAPPENED? YOU happened Sasuke! YOU know what happened! You crushed me! I just wanted you to!-"

Suddenly, Sasuke engulfed Naruto in his arms, holding him so close, he was smothering the boy.

"Naruto. I know what I said. I know what I did. I said all that to protect you. To protect you from me. The truth is Naruto, you are my best friend, and I'm sorry. My feelings for you are still corrupted, so please don't ask, but if you must know, as of now, you are my closest friend. You don't understand how bad that is. Starting from now, we are rivals again. Don't forget that."

And with that, the Uchiha let the boy go, turned around, and walked away.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stood from his tree, snapped back into reality. He dashed into the forest, racing for his new destination. Now, he had a mission. No matter what happened, he was going back to Konoha. And when he got there, he was going to pay a visit to one person who has been driving him crazy for almost 10 years. His feelings have never felt this strong. This feeling has what been killing him, all because he forgot to say 3 words to the wonderful dobe before he left. And now he was going back, to say those three words, to announce them to the world. But he first he had to go back. He was going back to Naruto.<p>

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE :3 But yeah, Sasuke remembers the past, and realizes something he should have realized a long time ago. Confessions, hurt, recovery. All In the next chapter.<p>

As always, love

~Fluffy99~


End file.
